


Traitor

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Gen, Mob Boss AU, No gore or graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Kozume Kenma doesn't like it when people try to deceive him.





	Traitor

The Boss isn’t supposed to get involved. His subordinates do the dirty work for him. They negotiate, they fight, and they kill. All on his orders. The only time the Boss gets involved is if the situation is too big for the subordinates to handle on their own, or if there’s a traitor among them.

Kenma stood behind his desk, looking out the large bullet-proof window down at the garden below. He lifted his head when he heard the large wooden door open from behind him. “Unless it’s good news, I don’t want to hear it.” He said, not turning away from the window.

There were some shuffling sounds. “We caught the traitor.”

At this, Kenma turned. Standing at his desk was the man who had spoken. His top negotiator and strategist, Akaashi Keiji. Behind him stood Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma’s second-in-command who counted for brains and brawn, and Bokuto Koutarou, Kenma’s best muscle. Between the two kneeled a man who had a bloody nose and the beginnings of a black eye. Not to mention he was bound at the wrists. The corner of Kenma’s lip quirked up into half a smile. He walked around his desk to the man kneeling on his floor.

Pulling a small knife from inside his suit jacket, Kenma squatted in front of the man. He used the flat side of the knife to tilt’s the man’s head up to look at him. The point poking threateningly at the man’s throat. “So this is the traitor who was selling our plans to rival gangs, hm?”

Kenma revelled in the way the man’s eyes filled with fear. How he swallowed thickly against the knife at his throat. “N-no! Boss I swear I didn’t-”

“It’s a good thing-” Kenma continued, interrupting the plea for mercy, “-that we monitor the phone and internet history of all our members. Isn’t it, Keiji?”

He looked back at the man behind him, getting an affirmative nod. “As I recall, you’re the one who made the program, Boss.” Keiji said.

“I swear! It’s wasn’t me! Someone planted that stuff on my computer! I didn’t-”

At the speed of light, Kenma pulled the knife away from the man’s neck and replaced it with his free hand gripping the man’s chin. His piercing gaze bore into the bloodied man in front of him. “Are you questioning my abilities? I studied computers and programming for years. If someone had planted that information, we would have known.” 

“If you were framed,” Bokuto said, glaring down at the man, “why did you run?”

Kenma’s brown eyes glistened dangerously and the man swallowed thickly. Kenma hummed in thought, “Kuroo.” Kenma’s second-in-command straightened his posture when he was addressed. “How much money did this slime make off of those fake plans we made?”

“F-fake?”

Kuroo ignored the stuttering of the traitor. He had an amused smirk on his face. “Almost a hundred thousand.”

Kenma scoffed, addressing and tightening his grip on the traitorous man’s chin. “You risked everything for a hundred thousand? And I thought you were stupid before.” He shoved the man’s head back roughly, letting go of his chin and standing up. Kenma put the small knife back into his jacket and adjusted it. “Did you honestly think that even if we kept our plans in the computer system, they would be that easy to steal?”

“Please, they threatened my family. I didn’t have a choice.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. The ‘they threatened my family’ excuse. Like he hadn’t heard that one before. He held his hand out to Akaashi who handed him a gun. “Actually, you did have a choice. You could have come to me with the situation and I would have relocated your family somewhere secure until it was taken care of. Now-” he pressed the gun to the traitor’s head, “-any last words?”

The man sobbed, “please! I have a wife and kids!”

Kenma narrowed his eyes. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to steal from me.” After the brief sound of the gun going off, there was silence. Kenma turned and walked back around his desk, towards the window, handing the gun back to Akaashi as he went. “One of you clean this up.” He demanded.

Kenma heard shuffling and felt the presence of someone standing beside him, looking out the window. “I didn’t think you would choose something so quick for this one.” Kuroo said from Kenma’s side.

Kenma shrugged, “there was no reason to drag it out. He stole some fake plans and sold them off to a rebel gang that can’t do anything with them. If he was willing to betray us, then I needed to eliminate him as soon as possible. Plus,” Kenma looked up at Kuroo, “I was getting sick of his whining.”

Kuroo smiled down at him. “That wife and kids story was total bullshit too.”

Kenma nodded. “Now we just need to find the men who thought they could sneak an undercover agent past me.”

~~~  
Kuroo walked into the abandoned warehouse and he found exactly what he had been expecting. Bokuto was tying their unconscious prisoner to the post in the middle of the large empty room. Bokuto stood and smiled at Kuroo, proud of himself. Kuroo smiled back and walked towards the prisoner as Bokuto turned and walked away. Kuroo stopped right in front of the prisoner as he started to wake up. The prisoner blinked a few times, staring at Kuroo’s shoes, before looking up at Kuroo’s face and scowling.

“Well?” The prisoner spat. Kuroo raised a curious eyebrow. “You must be the Boss around here. What are you waiting for? If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”

Kuroo smirked and glanced back at Bokuto who also had a smug look on his face. “I’m not the Boss.” Kuroo said. “But he is on his way and believe me-” Kuroo crouched so he was face-to-face with the prisoner, “-when he gets here, he’s going to take his sweet time with you. He going to slowly but surely drive you insane with the pain so that you tell him all the information that he wants to hear.”

The prisoner narrowed his eyes, “why are you telling me this?”

Kuroo leaned in closer so he was right in the prisoner’s face, “because there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Kuroo stood up straight just as the door to the warehouse opened again. In walked Kenma with Akaashi following close behind holding a briefcase. Akaashi stopped next to Bokuto and Kenma kept walking towards the middle of the room. Kuroo took a step to the side and Kenma stopped a few feet away from the prisoner.

The prisoner scoffed, “This is your Boss?” Kenma sighed and walked closer to the prisoner, “he looks so weak, I bet he doesn’t even have to guts to-” The prisoner was cut off by his own strangled cry of pain. Kenma had pulled the small knife from his jacket and shoved it into the prisoner’s thigh.

“Doesn’t have the guts to what?” Kenma said. “To kill you? To shoot you? To torture you? Because I assure you, I very much have the guts to do all of those things.” He started twisting the knife slowly, pulling more cries and grunts of pain from the prisoner. “As much as I would like to shoot you and get this whole ordeal taken care of, you have information that I want and you’re going to give it to me.”

Kenma pulled the knife out of the man’s thigh roughly. He walked over to Akaashi and took the briefcase from him. Crossing back to stand near the prisoner, Kenma put the briefcase down on the ground and opened it to reveal a series of knives. He pulled one out and ran his finger along the blade.

“Oh.” He said. “I should mention that your group should really teach your undercover agents to stick to one story.” He put the first knife down and picked up another, inspecting it. “When he joins he’s a lonely man with no family, no friends, and nothing to lose. Then he has a gun to his head and all of a sudden he’s got a wife and children.” Kenma lowered the knife to look at the prisoner, “I don’t know about you, but unless he got a wife and kids in the span of three months, it doesn’t quite add up.”

“What are you trying to say?” The prisoner sneered.

Kenma shrugged, moving closer to him. “I would say that it’s feedback to bring to your superiors, but-” he hovered the tip of the knife just above the prisoner’s neck, “-you’re not going to make it that far.”

-fin


End file.
